Teacher and Student
by RiverPond20
Summary: Rin and Shura's relationship becomes more than just Student and Teacher but is it all just in the name of fun? Or will something deeper develop? AU of How Rin really learned to use his flames. Shrua x Rin M for multiple lemons and language.
1. Flame Test

**Seriously, there needs to be more Shura x Rin**

**How Rin really learned to control his flames ;)**

* * *

They were in the basement.

Rin sat on the ground with his legs crossed, a pile of melted candles around him. She sighed and took three more out of the bag she had and placed them on the floor in front of him.

"You need to learn to control your powers. There's no room for mistakes when people are in danger" she lectured swirling the can of beer in her hand

"I know!" He snapped. He had been practicing for the best part of the last two hours but he hadn't improved. He was finding it hard to keep calm and to keep a level head, especially when a half-naked grown woman with a less than modest chest was standing over him watching his every move. He couldn't help his attraction towards her. His whole life people had told him what to do, he thought that he hated it, but when it came to her orders he did as he was told without complaining…. much.

She pushed her red and blond fiery bangs out of her face and sternly said "Try again" as she went to stand behind him before taking a gulp from the can.

He sat up straight, closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

_Light the first and third candle at the same time; _He repeated in his thoughts before his eyes shot open. He concentrated on the outer two candles.

_I can do this_

His eyes narrowed.

WOOSH

The two outer candled burst into flames

"AAAAHHHHHHRRRGGH!" He punched the ground with such force that it cracked.

She sighed and stood in front of him "Those were the last of the candles" she shook her beer can "And the last of my beer"

"Dammit" He gritted his teeth.

She stomped out the burning candles "You need to stop thinking of these as just candles"

He looked up at her.

"In a real fight, these would be your friends. If you can't control your fire, they die"

"I know" he growled.

"Then why haven't you improved?"

"I don't know!"

She took a deep breath "We still have one candle left" She sat on the ground facing him with her legs crossed and picked it up "I want you to give it one more try" before wedging it into her cleavage.

He blushed; he was finding it hard to fight a nose bleed.

"I want you to light it without burning me" she ordered.

"What!?" he was shocked and still kind of light headed from the almost-nosebleed.

"This is the best way for you to learn"

_What the hell is she doing? Does she want to get burned? _"But"-

"No buts. This is life or death. If you can't handle your flames now, there's no way you'll be allowed to live"

He went to argue but he stopped himself before words reached his lips. _She's right_

"I have complete trust in you, Rin"

"Uh" He barely knew this woman and yet she was putting her life on the line for his sake. "How can you place trust in someone you don't know? Especially the son of Satan"

She chuckled "Whether we know each other or not, in a fight we'd have to rely on each other, I don't care who you are or where you come from, if we fight on the same side we're comrades… Now shut up and light this candle"

"Aye" he replied as he rubbed his hands together nervously. His palms were sweaty so he rubbed them off on his trousers before placing his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He steadied his breathing and began to think of the candle between her breasts. He didn't want to admit it but it was very distracting, but he knew in a real fight, there would be distractions and things that would catch him off guard; he had to be ready for everything.

His eyes shot open and he concentrated on the wick of the candle. His gazed narrowed as he concentrated harder.

_I need to light this, but I can't burn her. If I do she'd kill me!_

He stared for a few more moments before exhaling sharply and dropping his chin to his chest.

"Dammit"

She sighed "If my life was really on the line, I'd be dead by now"

"Shut up!" He shot a glance at her "I don't want to hurt you"

She ignored his words "So my life isn't a great enough ultimatum for you to get this right?" she cocked an eye-brow

"It is! It is" He assured her.

"Well you haven't improved so I'll just have to think of something else" She placed her hand on her chin and looked to the ceiling in thought "Hmmmm" After a few moments she snapped her fingers with a smile "Sex!"

"Wha!?" He turned bright red

"Sex! You're a teenage boy, it's your main driving force" she chuckled at his expression.

"N-no! What!? Huh?" He was speechless. Sure he'd thought about sex before, usually when it came to the hot female characters from his beloved Manga's (the odd time about Shura, but how could he not!? The woman was practically naked all the time!), but the boy was so inexperienced. He had no clue really.

"If you can light this candle without burning me, I'll have sex with you"

_I mean… how? And the thing? Like where does it go before it goes… there? What is my life? Where do my hands go? What if she's into kinky stuff!?... Like, really kinky stuff?_

He went extremely red and his nose began to bleed

She rolled her eyes to heaven "Rin! Concentrate!"

He snapped out of it and wiped his nose "No. That's not right" despite it all, he was still somewhat of a gentleman "You can't do that for me. It wouldn't be right"

"HA! She laughed "Who says it would just be for you, eh?" she scoffed "I have an inch that needs a scratch so this is just two birds with one stone; you learn to control your flames and I get…" she winked.

_She's going to use me for sex? She's 11 years older than me… She's supposed to be my teacher, my mentor… and she wants me for sex?... I'm surprisingly okay with this_

He took another deep breath to regain composer and nodded.

"Okay. Try again"

He inhaled deeply a few times before closing his eyes again but this time he could feel her stare on him.

_Light the candle, light the candle, light the candle. _He repeated over and over in his head.

His eyes shot open "Light the candle!" He shouted

…. PUFF

It flickered to life.

His concentration fell and was replaced with relief and a sense of victory. He had finally done it! He slouched with a sigh and wiped his brow. She laughed in excitement before removing the candle from her breasts "Well done, Demon-boy!" she got to her knees and grabbed him in a head lock, his face firmly planted against her right chest boulder.

He mumbled inaudible words as he was held against her with his arms flailing. He did enjoy being pressed against her but the novelty wore off around the same time he began to run out of oxygen.

She grabbed him by the arms and pushed him away from her until he was at arm's length and at eye level. He was dizzy from lack of air. She quickly pulled him to her body and kissed him quite forcefully "MMMMWAH!" she pushed him back to arm's length "You did it!" she smiled

"uuhhh" His eyes were spiralling as his brain slowly regained the oxygen it needed to function. He shook his head and was back to normal. "I did it!" He smiled "I really did it!"

"Aye! And it looks like I found your ultimatum" she winked.

He remembered the agreement and went bright red in the face.

She laughed obnoxiously at his reaction. She patted him quite hard on the back "Don't worry about it! You're in good hands" she winked again.

Her winking was driving him wild. She was the most attractive woman he'd ever known... not that he had known any women before Cram-School, he grew up in a monastery for crying out loud! Other than Shura, he only really knew Izumo and she was in love with Paku and Shiemi was Yukio's other half. Plus, on the scale of things, neither of them ranked close to Shura; she was hot, ambitious, driven, stubborn, gritty and rough. She was a woman whereas they were girls.

She got to her feet and held out her hand to him "C'mon" she smiled.

"N-now?" He blinked

She chuckled "No time like the present!"

He raised a shaky hand and she helped him to his feet.

He picked his school bag off the floor and proceeded to walk alongside her. He was so nervous. His heart was in his throat, his mouth was dry and he didn't even want to think about what was happening in his trousers-

She held his hand interlocking her fingers with his

"C'mon, Scardy-cat" she chuckled softly as she led the way to her bedroom.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?_


	2. Rin's First Time

They stood outside her bedroom door, a few floors up from where he was training. His heart still pumping like crazy, his breathing was far shallower.

Again she laughed obnoxiously "Calm down, Kiddo…" She opened the door and slid in pulling him along with her "… I won't bite… much" she winked again as she closed the door behind her.

He stood in her room awkwardly; he felt uncomfortable but he didn't want to leave.

"Take off your shoes! I'm trying to keep this place clean"

"Aye" He did what he was told.

When it boiled down to it, he was absolutely attracted to this woman but never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen. He looked around at the walls; there were sheets and photographs everywhere with dates, times and names written all over them, he spotted his own name and picture a few times.

"I have to keep tabs on you" she explained as she saw him looking around "It's not easy trying to juggle your shedual and fit in as a student" she walked over to him.

"I see" He said absentmindedly.

"How old are you again?"

"Fifteen" he wasn't really paying attention to her.

She whistled "Wow, young…. This is probably illegal" she laughed.

"Hmm" he responded.

"Oh well" She took his school bag from his shoulder and tossed it on the floor.

He turned to her "Hey! Tha- uh"

She reached above her head and pulled out the ribbon holding her ponytail together. Her hair fell quickly. It was a lot longer and a lot thicker than he had anticipated. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with a dark passion, almost like a hunter about to kill its prey. He gulped. If she was a hunter, he was definitely a rabbit in headlights.

She chuckled but that look never left her eyes "I told you, there's no need to be scared" She reached to his neck and loosened his tie before slipping it off from around his neck and letting it drop to the floor. He was frozen to the spot, unsure of what he was to do.

She put down her head with a sigh before looking up at him with a smile "I love virgins" she chuckled mischievously as her arms slithered over his shoulders holding her hands behind his head. She closed her eyes and ever so slightly went up on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

He clamped his own eyes shut after a second or two. At first he was ridged and stiff, his hands resting by his own sides. She rolled her eyes and removed her left hand from his neck. She grabbed his right hand and firmly placed it on her bottom. His eyes shot open.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF-_

He suddenly felt her tongue lick along his lips. It sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes, softer this time and opened his mouth. Her tongue darted in. He tried his best to mimic her actions, lapping at her mouth, he honestly had no clue what he was doing; he'd never even been kissed before.

After a few moments he began to relax and lifted his left hand to rest on her waist as his right hand began to knead her rear end. She withdrew from the kiss and looked into his eyes "Finally getting into it I see" with the same mischievous smile. She looked at his shirt and began to undo his buttons. Once it was open, he took it as an opportunity to pull her close, feeling her flesh against his. A small gasp escaped her lips "Maybe you're not as useless as I though" she cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how to respond so he just shrugged before lifting her chin with his knuckle and began kissing her again.

_You smooth Bastard! _He thought proudly.

He was beginning to loose himself. His hands were frantic; it seemed that it suddenly dawned on him that it was actually happening, that he wasn't dreaming. Despite his energy, she was calm and collected, slowly sliding his shirt off of his shoulders every time his hands removed themselves from her before taking off her own black jacket.

She withdrew from the kiss for a second time. This time she pointed her index finger to his chest and, with ease, knocked him back onto the bed. She tore the scarf from around her neck and looked into his eyes; the same mischievous look burning within them. She crawled over him as they began to kiss again.

_Okay. You've gotten the hang of this kissing and touching thing… now what? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he could feel her hand tracing down his stomach. He hissed to the touch before her hand reached for his belt buckle and she undid it with one hand. He pushed her away.

She seemed a little shocked by his actions.

_Why did I do that? Why am I pushing her away?_

Without thinking about it, he wagged his finger "Ah ah ah" he smiled before his hands reached behind her back and began to fumble at the flimsy clasp of her bra. After a few moments, he began to get angry with the awkward clasp.

She rolled her eyes to heaven for what seemed to be the millionth time. She reached her hands behind her back "Here, let me"-

The bra fell off her chest and slid down her arms only to land in his lap.

"Huh?" she sniffed the air "Burned fabric?"

She looked down at the bra. The clasp had been burned away. She looked at the Half-Demon. He was proud of himself but he also had a strange amount of fear in his eyes.

"L-looks like I'm getting better at controlling my flames" he tried to say as smoothly as his voice would allow which wasn't very smooth at all really. What could he say? He was distracted by the brand new sight that was in front of him. She wore nothing but her red bra most of the time, it didn't leave much to the imagination but right now, with the singed bra laying in his lap, it's like he was seeing her for the first time and oh my, did he like what he saw. His trousers were becoming painfully tight.

"Getting cocky are we now?" She cocked an eyebrow playfully.

His hands timidly reached for them as they bounced slightly right in front of him. He took a deep breath before placing his hands over them. He just sat there, holding them.

"Rin" she said with a lifeless expression. He looked at her with wide eyes "If you keep acting like this, I'm going to have to tell you what to do" she threatened.

His eyes grew even wider "Really?" he seemed relieved.

"You really haven't got a clue, have you?"

"Not the slightest" he admitted.

She shook her head "How to please a woman 101" she sat on his legs and looked into his eyes.

He was finding it hard to meet her gaze with her chest constantly jiggling.

"I know what to do, kinda" he whimpered "I just don't know when to do it"

"What do you want to do?" she asked

He went to explain but her finger flew up to his mouth stopping him

"Ah, don't say it, do it"

"Okay" He took a deep breath before placing his lips over hers once more, kissing and sucking a line across her jaw and down her neck. He was weak and gentle.

"I'm not going to break, you know. You can be as rough with me as you like, I prefer it"

His kiss quickened and became far more aggressive. A small squeak escaped her lips as he reached her collar bone. The noise seemed to spur him on.

One of his hands darted upright hitting the underside of her left breast. It threw him off a little but after a moment he regained his composure and began to pinch at her nipple. Slightly louder squeaks escaped.

She could feel his razor k9's grazing at her skin, making her hiss with pleasure. She could feel him smirking against her flesh as his mouth moved downward to take the tip of her right breast. He suckled it before flicking it with his tongue and finally rolling it between his teeth. She was beginning to squirm as his hand and mouth changed nipple.

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!?_

She clutched at his scalp and began to tug at his hair a bit. He was enjoying every second. He decided that now would be the best time to *cough* "head down stairs" *cough* He remembered reading something like this in one of his favourite manga's, although it didn't go into much detail on what he was actually to do, he still had a fairly solid idea…. Or rather, he hoped he did.

He reached for her belt buckle opening the pair of barely-there shorts she loved to wear before pulling them off of her legs revealing a red thong.

_Contain the nosebleed. For the love of god, man, contain it!_

He then put his thumbs under the thin elastic before sliding the thong off of her legs as well. He could see the anticipation in her eyes. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before he reached into his open trouser and whipped it out.

"Ah, ah, ah" She tugged him suddenly by his hair until he was at eye level with her again

"Whaaat?" He whined

"Not yet, Baka!" she pouted.

"Then…. Then what do I do?" He w0as panicking with fear.

She sighed "I can't believe I have to tell you. It's embarrassing to say" before taking a deep breath "You're need to caress me with your fingers and mouth"

"D-Down there?" His eyes were huge.

She nodded "Licking, sucking, putting your fingers inside me, playing with my clitoris etc"

He sat there bewildered

"You need to prepare a woman to receive you. You can't just shove it in and go. Understand?"

He gave a shaky nod

"Good… Give it a try"

He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Wrong!" she shouted

"What now!?" He was growing impatient

"You need to continue from where you left off" she said playfully

He scoffed and sat back up with his mouth over her breasts

"Don't take that tone with me, I'm still your teacher, remember"

"Yes, Miss" he smirked before suckling her nipple again.

He began to kiss and lick down her stomach. Her back arched to his touch

"That's much better" She moaned as he got closer to the goal area.

He took a deep breath as he separated her legs a little more. He had a full view of it. He was so unsure, but he fought it.

_Lick, suck, fingers, clitoris _He thought.

He got closer to it. She could feel his heavy breaths against her bundle of nerves. It sent a tingling down her spine. A few moments passed and nothing had happened.

"What are you waiting for, Demon-boy?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. He looked back at her with such uncertainty in his eyes. "Collect some saliva in your mouth and just go for it"

"Aye" he nodded before using his index and middle finger to separate her folds. She could feel his breath even more so now. He inhaled and began to lap at the area.

The Upper First Class Exorcist moaned in pleasure "Faster" as he lapped at her bundle.

He could feel her getting wet with each lick. The noises she made drove him crazy.

"Put a finger in me" her eyes were clamped shut with a look of frustration and pleasure on her face.

"As you wish, Sensei" He slipped a finger between her folds and began to pump. At first, still unsure of himself, he went slowly and not too deep.

She sighed and glared at him "Y'know, I'm not some fucking doll! I won't shatter!"

"How am I supposed to know!? It's not like I've done this before!"

She slapped her hand to the back of his head, pushing his whole face into her. "Stop being such a pussy! You're the son of Satan! Go crazy! I want you to give me all you've got, Demon-boy!"

"Alright" He gritted his teeth before shoving a second finger inside of her and pumping as hard as his arm would allow. "You want me to go crazy, you got it" A small amount of blue flames began to spark from his body.

"Hnnmm! T-That's m-mmmmore likeeee it!" her hips began to thrust towards him.

He could feel himself beginning to get lost in her movements. He kept pumping, every so often turning her bundle of nerves between his teeth. He could feel her insides closing around his fingers.

"Ah!" her walls tightened around him and her muscles tensed for a few seconds as a hot liquid rushed over his hand. He took out his fingers and inspected the liquid before sucking his fingers clean.

"Tastes good" He was more than surprised.

She was panting on the bed beneath him "I'd give you a solid five and a half out of ten" She tried to chuckle. She looked up at him. His ears had extended, his eyes seemed darker and two tiny fires were burning on his head.

"Demon-boy, take it easy" her eyes grew wide.

"I'm not finished yet" He grinned the same grin she had earlier. He pulled off his pants revealing the very thing she'd made him wait for.

"Eh, Not bad" she remarked pushing out her bottom lip "But"-

"I'm going to fuck your brains out!"

She placed her hand on his chest. "Rin, calm down" he was beginning to scare her.

He gave a wide grin before thrusting into her.

She gasped. She felt like she was on fire…. But in a good way. He shoved hard and deep into her as she lay on the bed below him.

"R-i-i-i-iii-n!" she breathed.

He closed his eyes tight and rested his face in the crook of her neck "Scream it" he growled

She chuckled. He opened his eyes

_What could be so funny!?_

"I for-g-got to telllll you s-sssomething"

He kept thrusting, blue flames beginning to engulf the pair of them.

"I'mmmm alwayyyys oooon top!" She gritted her teeth into a smile before she pushed him off of her and onto his back.

She threw her leg over him. She sat on his abdomen for a second. He had turned into an animal, grinning from ear to ear beneath her. She winked at him before she took one of his hands and placed it over one of her breasts. She positioned herself over his shaft and slid it inside her.

Her hips began to roll over his own. His free hand slid up her thigh and rested on her behind both for support and because he really just wanted to put it there. She closed her eyes and began to moan as they clashed together, harder, faster, deeper. With each thrust the blue flames became more intense. She had never had the sensation before; it looked like fire, smelled like fire, acted like fire but she wasn't burning… She was enjoying it.

"Shu-ra" He said through gritted teeth as his eyes clamped shut. He could feel her insides closing around him.

"Dooon't give up y-yet, Demon-boy, I'm almost t-there!" she replied.

He was holding on for as long as he could as she bounced on top of him. He could feel her muscles begin to stiffen again.

"RIN! RIN!" she began screaming before she finally list it "RII-AHHHHH!"

"GRRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!"He let out a loud growl as the two of them rolled over the edge of ecstasy.

She collapsed on top of him with closed eyes. Both were panting, sweaty and spent.

She let out a breathy laugh "Not too bad, Demon-boy"

He didn't reply. He was struggling to control his breathing as the flames subsided.

She sniffed again "What's burning?" She opened her eyes. The bed was on fire. "RIN!" she screamed in horror.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and saw the flames "SHIT!" they both jumped out of the bed.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO CONTROL THEM!" she yelled as she searched the room for something to put the fire out with

"I ONLY LEARNED TO LIGHT A CANDLE AN HOUR AGO!" he argued as he too searched.

"I think there's a fire extinguisher down the hall! Go get it! Quickly!" She demanded

"No way! I'm not going out there like this!" He was still searching

"And you expect me to!? I'm your teacher! I order you to go get it!"

"Don't pull that card!"

"Those flames are your responsibility!"

He went to retort but again she was right. He gritted his teeth and growled. He picked his boxers off the floor and put them on quickly

"HURRY, RIN!"

"ALRIGHT!"

He put his head out the door and looked both ways

"GET GOING!" SHE kicked him into the hallway.

He stumbled and found his footing before spotting the fire extinguisher at the end of the hall. He tried his best to cover his exposed body as he ran towards it. He grabbed it and without wasting time, ran back to the bedroom.

When he saw her was trying to put it out with a blanket. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, BAKA! PUT IT OUT!"

He adjusted the fire extinguisher and began to spray the fire.

After a few moments of frantic spraying, the fire was put out. The pair sighed in relief. Rin sat on the floor trying to steady his racing heart as Shura picked up her clothes and sat at the chair next to her desk. There were a few moments of silence before Shura started to laugh. Rin looked at her and burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit as well. After a few minutes the laughing subsided and Shura stood up, putting her shorts and jacket on. Rin was wiping his tears of laughter as she walked over to sit on the floor next to him. She leaned against his arm as the pair looked at the destroyed bed.

"I'll make an agreement with you"

"Huh?" he looked at her

"If you complete your tasks in Extra Training, I'll give you Extra Extra TOP SECRET Training here… if you get me"

"You mean… more of what just happened?"

She nodded "You are improving. You burned everything except for me" She chuckled lightly. "What do ya say, Demon-boy"

_Is she seriously offering to "do things" with me, several times a week?_

"For a first-timer you weren't too bad, you weren't that good, but still, not bad."

"Uh"

She looked at him "Do we have a deal?"

He turned into a rabbit in headlights again.

"I'm taking your silence and shocked expression as a yes"

He went red in the face

She sighed and looked back at the bed "Now, how am I going to explain this?"

* * *

**AN: I havent written a lemon in quite some time so, sorry if it's a bit rushed or stupid, all reviews and feedback welcome :D**


	3. Hells Kitchen

**AN: I just had this idea for this little moment, so I went and did it.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since "Extra Extra Top Secret Training" began.

Rin was in his dorm building in the kitchen cooking up a storm, humming away to himself. He stood in front of the stove in nothing but his boxers and an apron.

"Ouch!" Spatters from the frying pan kept burning him. He licked the new burn on his arm and hmphed before putting on a mock voice "_I'm hungry, Demon-boy. Make me food, Demon-boy. Nothing better than good food after good sex, Demon-boy"-_

He heard a chuckle coming from behind him. His eyes grew wide and he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Shura!"

She was leaning against the door frame in nothing but his white school shirt.

_Why do girls like man shirts? And how can an oversized, not flattering in the slightest, man-shirt make her ten times hotter? _He thought as he looked at her.

"I don't remember saying the sex was good" she smirked "If I had to, I'd say it was…" she thought for a moment "…_improving_" She stood straight and walked over to him "What are you making?"

"Curry Udon" he replied "I need to use up the curry we have. It goes out of date tomorrow"

She yawned and sat up on the counter next to him "What time is it?"

"9pm" he answered before being stung by another pan splatter "Ow!"

"Are you sure your brother won't be back until tomorrow evening?"

"Aye. He has some Exorcist Seminar" he replied not looking at her "and Shiemi's gone with him"

"I know I said I'd go home before 11 but…" she tugged at his arm and bit her lip "… I think might stay, y'know, give you some extra Extra Extra Top Secret Training" She pulled him towards her and opened her legs so that he was standing between them. They were both grinning as she grabbed the front of his apron and he leaned in to kiss her.

He began to kiss her neck. She started giggling. Until about a week ago, Rin had no idea this woman was capable of cute giggles but to his surprise, she was, and it was usually brought about by him kissing and gently nibbling at her neck. She had warned him that if he had told anyone she'd cut off his manhood and feed it to a pack of wild dogs, he wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, the woman left little to the imagination on a daily basis, he was happy knowing something secretive about her, he was happy that he was the only one who knew about her giggles.

Rin was laughing along with her as he nestled his nose in the crook of her neck. She stopped abruptly and hit his back repeatedly and quite rapidly.

"What!?" He groaned as he took his head away from her neck. She had a look of horror and embarrassment on her face as she stared straight ahead of her.

"Huh?" he turned his head "UKOBACH!"

The little horned familiar was standing on the counter opposite them and boy, did he look angry.

"Ukobach, it's not what it looks like!"

"Why the hell are you saying that!? It's exactly what it looks like!" Shura snapped.

"I don't know what else to say!" he lifted Shura off the counter.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she thumped his back.

"NO! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HERE! I'M BARELY ALOWED IN HERE!"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The smoke alarm sounded.

"THE CURRY!" Rin dropped her and she fell on the floor

"BAKA!" She got up off the floor "YOU WERE MEANT TO BE WATCHING IT!"

"HOW COULD I! YOU WALKED IN! YOU DESTRACTED ME! GOD DAMN TEMPTRESS!" he shouted as he stood at the stove trying to save their meal

The little familiar crossed his arms and watched the pair fighting.

"HA! YOU HAVE THE WORST SELF CONTROL OF ANYONE I KNOW!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D STOP BEING SO"- he stopped himself

"BEING SO WHAT!?"

He didn't answer

"BEING SO WHAT? RIN!"

He growled through gritted teeth before replying "BEING SO… SO… YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

The smoke alarm went silent

"YOU'RE DESTRACTINGLY- I mean, you're distractingly…" he began to mumble "… sexy"

She smirked "What was that?" She cupped her ear in her hand and leaned towards him "I didn't quite hear you?"

"You're sexy! Okay!?" he turned back to the stove

She chuckled before she smacked his bottom.

"Shura!" He exclaimed

"You're not so bad yourself, Demon-boy" she winked and walked out of the kitchen "I still got it" she whispered to herself proudly.

Ukobach was still standing on the counter and began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted.

* * *

**AN: I love Rin and Shura's arguments. They're both so stubborn**


	4. Turn for the worst

Rin was walking through the halls of True Cross Academy. He'd been enrolled in the school for a few months and was finally beginning to blend in. The comments and whispers about his oddly shaped ears and pointy teeth (and his terrible academic skills) had finally stopped.

"How did you find the maths homework, Rin?"

"huh?" he looked to his side "Marco" he smiled but it dropped when he realised "The maths homework! I totally forgot!" he began to pull his hair out.

Marco laughed "Don't worry, you can copy mine if you'd like" he smiled at the son of Satan.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye! What are friends for!?"

"uh" the statement caught him off guard. His eyes began to water "MARCO!" he sobbed as he grappled the boy to his chest.

"Rin? Are you alright!?" Marco mumbled.

"I have a friend! A _NORMAL _friend!"

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind them.

Rin froze.

Marco slipped out from his grasp and turned to look at the figure. "Rin. Do you know her?"

Rin was stuck to the spot, his eye twitching. He heard the clank of boots on the tiled floor.

_I forgot she was a student! I thought the deal was not to interact in school!? She's meant to be three years older than me here! We're not meant to know each other!_

"Riiiiiiin" She sang mischievously before chuckling

He slowly turned around. She was right in front of him.

"Shu-ra..w-what"-

She chuckled "Ah, aren't you going to introduce me to your "_normal" _friend" she had this glint in her eye. He'd never seen it before. She threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Uh, so you do know her" Marco said

"Eh" Rin laughed nervously "Eh, Marco, this is Shura. Shura, Marco"

"I'm one of Rin's _abnormal _friends" she smiled insincerely "Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to the little Demo- I mean, the little student… We have an assignment to do"

"Huh? But you're not even in the same year. I doubt you even have any of the same teachers" Marco squinted his eyes in suspicion at the fiery girl.

"It's a special assignment for the principal" she stated before quickly pinching Rins bum.

He gulped as he turned bright red in the face.

"C'mon, Rin" she said, dragging Rin away squirming.

(aside)

"Huh? What the hell is going on over there?" Bon asked his friends as he spotted Shura and Rin.

Miwa and Shima looked over.

"Shura's not meant to go near him here!" Miwa stated.

"Aye, things are already suspicious enough between those two in cram-school" Shima sighed.

"Baka" Bon gritted his teeth "There he goes again, doing something without us!"

"I wonder what's going on between them" Miwa put his hand under his chin

(back to the main characters)

"Shura! I have to go to class! Shura!" he was still squirming

"You're taking a sick day today" She didn't look at him. He could tell she was angry.

"But we haven't even done any extra training!"

"WE DON'T NEED TO!" she snapped.

He kept his mouth shut for a minute.

_She's obviously in a bad mood. I guess I can go along with this, _he mentally sighed.

They were outside the Academy. All the other students were in class.

"You can stop dragging me. I can walk myself" he said calmly

"Uh" She looked at him with wide eyes and stopped. She let go of him. He dusted off his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. He brushed his hair out of his face and exhaled "Let's go"

…..

They were in his bedroom.

She tore open his shirt, sending buttons in every direction before she pushed him against the wall and started to attack his collar bone with her mouth.

"Ah! Shura! Not so rough" he protested.

She was never gentle in the first place but today she was far more aggressive than usual.

She bit down on his shoulder and drew blood.

"SHURA!" he yelped as he pushed her away.

She stood there silent with wide eyes. A small drop of blood sliding from her mouth to her chin.

He was still against the wall, breathing heavily with his hand over his wound.

"What the hell, Shura?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She didn't reply. Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to shiver.

His stern expression dropped as the first tear rolled down her face.

"Shura" his voice filled with concern. She fell into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as she started scream-crying.

He stroked the back of her head and held her close "Shh" he kissed the top of her head.

He knew from the start that his "extra-curricular" relationship with Shura was all in the name of fun, but he genuinely cared about her. Over the past few weeks he had seen sides of her that not many others have seen (and lived to tell the tale). He admired her; she was such a strong and powerful woman but, once he get to know her intimately, he discovered this vulnerability in her. It wasn't a bad thing; to him it made her more human.

She punched his stomach. He took it in his stride. He didn't know what was going on with her but he knew that he needed to be strong for her sake right now. She punched him again and again whilst screaming at the top of her lungs.

A tear ran down his cheek.

"Shura" He whispered as he held her tightly to himself. She stopped hitting him. Her hands clutching to his open shirt. She tried to calm herself down, steady her breathing.

She had really hurt him but he wasn't going to let her know "How about we lie down, eh?"

She nodded against his chest before withdrawing from the embrace and heading over to the bed. He followed

She kicked off her boots and climbed in, again he wasn't far behind her.

On the occasion that the two actually fell asleep together, Rin would place his head on her chest and she would play with his hair, she would always comfort him and hold him, now it was his turn to return the favour. He lied down and she rested her head on his chest. Her free hand again clutching at his open shirt. He pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of her head. She sniffed and closed her eyes.

Her voice was soft and quiet "I'm sorry, Rin"

…..

After a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Rin could do nothing but look at her.

_What happened? _He thought.

He ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty.

_How did this happen? Me and her?_

He felt a warm feeling build in his heart and spread to all over his body. It wasn't his flames, this feeling came from inside of him.

_Pull yourself together man! She's your teacher! To her you're nothing but a penis! _He told himself in his thoughts. He sighed before kissing the top of her head.

"Guess I better get some sleep too" he closed his eyes.

…

(EARLIER THAT DAY)

"You wanted to see me, Baldy"

"Yes… And I'm not bald!"

They were in a quiet, secluded part of the gardens belonging to the Academy.

She chuckled before becoming serious again "What did you want to see me about?"

"I have news concerning the son of Satan"-

"Why are you telling me and not him?" she interrupted

"Because, you have far more to lose" he cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the extra time you spend with him"

"What?"

"Did you really think you could keep your dirty little secret from the Paladin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!?" She folded her arms.

"The walls have eyes and ears, Shura"

"Well they're blind and deaf if they think anything's going on between me and Flame-for-Brains!"

"I don't want to get you into trouble, Shura, but I'm under orders from the Vatican, that if he does anything outside is training, he's to be executed"-

"WHAT?"

-"By you"

She was silent.

"Three burned beds. 5 fire extinguishers. I hear he nearly set your whole dorm on fire seveal times and you expect me not to act upon it! He's dangerous! You're lucky I havent told any of the cardinals or the pope"

"But… but he's improving!" she argued.

"I'm sorry, Shura. I've let this go on for far too long already. You'll receive your official orders stating that he is a danger to humanity for undisclosed reasons in a few days"

"No! I won't do it! I can't!" she could feel tears forming

"Don't tell me you care for the boy?"

She gritted her teeth and growled at Arthur. A tear rolled down her face "I'm not going to kill him!"

He sighed "Shura, Shura, Shura" he shook his head from side to side and t'sked "What do you expect to do, eh? Run? Hide? Eh? You can't hide from me or the Vatican, eventually you'd both be caught"

"I won't let you or anyone else harm a single hair on his head!" she turned and ran.

"I have guards on every gate. There's no way for you to escape!" he smiled menacingly.

She didn't look back or answer him.

_Rin. I need to find you. I need to keep you safe. I need you, you idiot._


	5. Yukio

She opened her eyes. It was dark. The only light in the room was coming from the streetlamp outside. She inhaled and stretched as her hands in balled fists twisted and turned. He stirred with a snort but he didn't wake. She sat up and looked at him. He wasn't the prettiest sleeper to be honest; He lay there with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, the other was under her. His mouth was wide open with a trail of spit running from it. He was snoring, not too loudly though. He looked peaceful. She smiled and parted his hair so she could get a better look at him.

"Baka" She was smiling down at him.

_How? How did I fall for an idiot like him? The fifteen year old son of Satan… This is illegal on so many levels_

She put her head back on his chest and snuggled in. She tried to keep this moment pure but thoughts of the order she was about to receive tainted her mind. She sighed.

"Meow" Blackie jumped up onto the bed and curled up into a ball next to her.

"Hey, Blackie" a small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as she stroked the familiar. Blackie purred, his eyes closed with a happy smile as he lay on the bed.

She stopped rubbing him and sighed again.

"What are we going to do, Blackie?" she asked rhetorically.

"Meow?" the cat tilted his head in a drowsy confusion as he thought "_what do you mean?" _before yawning and falling asleep.

"If Shiro were here, he'd know what to do"

She turned her head and stared straight through the ceiling "Shiro" She whispered "Give me guidance, help me protect your son"

He groaned and awoke. He took a deep snort before stretching and lifting his head to look at her. She tilted her head up to look at him. He yawned "Hey. Have a good sleep?" he smiled as if nothing happened.

"Uh… aye" she snuggled into his chest again. She was embarrassed about what she had done earlier. She never cried, especially in front of people and she most certainly never cried as hard before.

"I'm not going to ask about what happened earlier, don't worry" he stroked her back with the arm that was under her. He took another deep breath and exhaled "But I want you to know, Shura, whenever you need it, I'll always be your punching bag" he was offering himself to her. "Although a warning would be nice" he chuckled a bit as he felt the bruises on his stomach.

She kissed his chest "Thank you, Rin"

She felt so free with him. She could do whatever, be whatever, say whatever she wanted and he would never judge her or push her away. He made her vulnerable and powerful all at the same time.

He looked at his watch "Shit!"

"What's the matter?"

"Yukio's going to be back soon" he sighed as he sat up, taking her with him. He rubbed his eyes and huffed.

She watched him. She didn't want to leave. She knew if she did she'd not get any sleep. Her mind would be taken over by dark thoughts. She wanted to spend as much time with him while she could, before…

Unknown to herself, tears started rolling down her face again.

He took his palms from his eyes and saw her crying silently "Shura" he held her to his chest in a tight hug.

"Please, Rin. I don't want to be alone tonight"

"Uh" _She's never like this. She's never this… this... needy. What's wrong? If anyone has hurt her they're going to have to face me! No body hurts MY Shura._

He held her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Hey. No one's going to hurt you while I'm around. I'll keep you safe, Shura"

She chuckled a bit at the irony of the situation "But, I'm meant to be protecting you"

He smiled. "We'll make a deal. I'll protect you and you protect me"

She leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was far different than any they ever had. It was filled with so much power. He felt as if he was hit by a wall of emotions. It had brought forward a feeling he kept deep inside of him; he loved her. The "just-for-fun" persona of their relationship was getting harder and harder for him to maintain with each passing minute he was with her. Even when he wasn't with her, she was all he could think about, and having her like this; so raw, pure, baring her emotions right in front of him was almost a dream come true; she needed him – not in a "damsel in distress" way, no way that wasnt her style, but as someone she could be totally honest with. He was happy that he could be that person for her and even happier that she let him.

She withdrew. He placed his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes. They sat in completely content silence for a few moments, taking in each other's presence.

The light switched on.

"Rin?" Yukio came in "Where the hell were you today?" He hadn't looked over at Rin's bed yet. "Marco told me you and Shura had a special assignment for Mephisto?" He threw off his jacket and looked around.

Shura and Rin were frozen on the bed. They blinked at him.

Yukio stood there in shock "Uh… hi"

"Hi" the pair replied. Rin quickly holding his shirt closed.

"So…. What's going on?" he was still motionless with shock

Shura shook her head and chuckled. "I'm spending the night with your brother. Or he's spending the night with me, either way, it's here or my room" It was amazing how quickly her calm, cool, and collected persona appeared.

"oh"

Rin scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Excuse me for a moment" Yukio said as he left the room, closing the door behind himself

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He stepped back into the room calmly and closed the door. He took a deep breath and looked back over at the pair.

"So…" he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently "… I was wondering why you two were spending so much time together"

They were frozen and both turned bright red.

A moment or two passed and his tern shoulders bobbed. He was laughing.

The pair on the bed looked at each other in surprise before they both began to smile.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would" Rin laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. I'm actually so furious, I'm hysterical. If anyone else finds out you'll be dead!" He chuckled.

The two on the bed froze

"This is illegal in more ways than you think!" Yukio really was hysterical.

"Yukio, please"-

"You always know how to get into the worst trouble imaginable, Rin" Yukio held his stomach as he laughed.

After a minute or two he began to calm down, wiping laughter tears from his eyes.

Shura threw her arms around Rin "Yukio" She spoke "Will you keep this a secret?" it was more of a demand than a request.

Yukio sighed and looked at the pair. "Alright" He wasn't sure is he accepted it or if he was just extremely tired from the day's events "But if you're going to '_do things_' I'd rather if you went toy your room, Shura, I need sleep"


	6. Yukio's Help

AN: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE HIS SOONER! COLLEGE WORK'S BEEN PILING UP ON ME AND I HAD NO TIME! SORRY SORRYYYYYYYY ALSO I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!

* * *

"Yukio!... Psst! Yukio!" She whispered aggressively as she shook him awake.

"Huh? Shura" He groaned "What do you want?" he sat up. She was kneeling next to his bed.

He looked at her, she had a strong and stern face but her eyes gave away her vulnerability.

"I need your help"

He glanced at the watch on his wrist "It's three in the morning! Can't it wait?"

"Please, it's urgent"

He huffed and folded his arms, waiting for her to explain

"I've been ordered to kill Rin"

"What!?"

"Shhh! He doesn't know!" She glanced over her shoulder at the Son of Satan. He groaned and stirred but he didn't wake.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" he said, quieter this time.

"I'm meant to kill Rin" there was a lump in her throat "Baldy came to see me the other day and told me"

"But, he's making progress! They have no reason to"-

He paused when Shura dropped her head. She shook it from side to side "They found a reason" She lifted her head and looked at him through her bangs "I'm the reason" A tear ran down her face. She was trying so hard to fight her emotions. She let out a defeated chuckle "You're right, it is illegal in more ways than we think… I don't know what to do. I can't kill him, Yukio, and I won't let anyone else even try"

"But you can't be the reason! It's not valid, his relationship with you"-

"Is supposed to be professional. I'm his teacher and according to baldy, he's more dangerous because of it"

"Uh" Yukio wasn't sure how to respond.

"There are guards on every gate waiting to shoot us if we run… we vowed to protect each other, but I can't see a way out that doesn't involve us being separated"

Yukio didn't know what to say

She continued "I can't let him take the blame for my foolish mistake. I thought we could keep it a secret. I thought I could just drop him the second things became sticky but… I can't. I can't let him fall. I won't. I'll fight for him until the end" She clenched her fist.

Yukio smiled "So you've fallen for my bone-head brother"

"Huh?" Shura looked at him.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You're all he ever thinks about these days… you two are far more alike than you'd like to admit" he chuckled lightly "I'm not happy about it, but I can see you really do care for him… I'll help you"

"Thank you, Yukio" She grappled him in a spine crushing hug

"Gah!" He fought for breath.

She let go "Thank you"

"Aye" he put his hand on his back "I don't know how yet, but we'll find some way to keep him safe"


End file.
